worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayne's Frightening Ships
Introduction The militaries of the galaxy are as many and as varied as the star nations that command them. In the galaxy's long history of war and peace, the key instrument of these star nations' military might is the warship, with which they use to wage their wars across the stars. While the nations of space were born out of the star''ship, that ferried the galaxy's peoples from their homeworlds and brought them to new planets, in war it is not the starship, but the ''war''ship that ensures a star nation's continuing existence, its very survival... and, in some cases, it has been the warship that has caused a star nation's demise as well. For a true star nation to survive in the galaxy, it has to rely on these ships of war as both protectors and destroyers. Thus, without further ado, ''Jayne's will attempt to categorize the various frightening ships of the galaxy's most prominent powers. The Frightening Ships Listed below are the various significant ship classes of the galactic powers and their corresponding power points Altacar Empire *Sovereign class Flagship (600) *Bellerophon class Superdreadnought (500) *Emperor George II class Dreadnought (350) *Empress Margaret class Supercarrier (375) *Challenger class Fleet Battleship (185) *Avenger class Siege Battleship (150) *Defiant class Carrier (200) *Dauntless class Battlecruiser (120) *Royal Yacht (100) *Fearless class Fleet Cruiser (95) *Enterprise class Fast Cruiser (80) *Flash class Fleet Destroyer (55) *Griffon class Fast Destroyer (55) *Hunter class Fleet Frigate (25) *Meteor class Fast Frigate (25) Argenti Federation *Eagle class Dreadnought ($350) *Hawk class Battleship ($175) *Cuckoo class Carrier ($150) *Vulture class Cruiser ($75) *Kingfisher class Missile Boat ($65) *Raven class Destroyer ($50) *Dart class Light Cruiser ($35) *Firefly class System Patrol Vessels ($20) *Owl class Scout ($20) *VIP transports ($5) Bragulan Star Empire *Niva-class gunskimmer (50p) *Patriotic Glory-class paleocruiser (100p) *Friend of Bragule-class warcruiser (250p) *Light of Bragule-class subcruiser (200p) *Chernovyi-class battleship (300p) *Imperator's Fist-class battleship (500p) *Byzon-class strategic battlefortress (800p) Byzantine Imperium Astartes Warships *Konstantin class Battle Barge (1200 points) *Alexei class Strike Cruiser'' (650 points)'' *Malchador class Destroyer (200 points) *Trent class Frigate (100 points) Naval Warships *Retribution class Battleships (1000 points) *Lunar class Heavy Cruisers (650 points) *Dominator class Supercarrier (600 points) *Scutum class Cruisers'' (300 points)'' *Sol class Carriers'' (300 points)'' *Solaris class Frigates (150 points) *Sharpshooter class Corvettes (75 points) Central Alliance Aurora-class Battlecruiser ($600) *Keriah-class Cruiser: ($330) *Tomarov-class Assault Cruiser ($450) *Sheakha-class guided missile Destroyers ($200) *Tirrex-class Destroyers: ($200) *Kynda-class Frigate ($100) *Crossbow-class Escort Frigate ($100) *Serratos-class Torpedo Frigate ($100) *Archangel-class Command Frigate ($100) Centrality *''Nova''-class Dreadnought ($700) *''Disruptor''-class Battleships ($300) *''Dragon''-class Battlecruisers ($150) *''Thesus''-class Cruisers ($70) *''Schwartz''-class Destroyers ($40) *''Blitz''-class Frigates ($20) *''Hardshell''-class ($5) *''Zeta''-class ($50) *''Tetra''-class ($30) *''Stormfront''-class Ultracarrier ($700) *''Tiger''-class Supercarrier ($300) *''Thunder''-class Battle Carrier ($150) *''Gallant''-class Fleet Carrier ($70) *''Outpost''-class Light Carrier ($40) *''Locust''-class Escort Carrier ($20) Chamarran Hierarchy *'Pride of Chamara' Juggernaut ($2500) *Dominion Carrier ($600) *Rampant Battleship: ($400) *Principality Class Battlecruiser ($160) *Predator Cruiser ($80) *Blade Stealth Cruiser ($60) *Wayward Escort: ($20) *Fang fast attack ship ($40) Clans of Hiigara *''Makaan''-class OverSector Command Ship ($700) *''Arbiter''-class OverSector Dreadnaught ($650) *''Karan'' Sjet-class Sector Command Ship ($600) *''Bruiser''-class Sector Dreadnaught ($550) *''Brawler''-class Flag Dreadnaught ($400) *''Bishop''-class Strategic Carrier ($350) *''Belligerent''-class Dreadnaught ($320) *''Gar Naabal''-class Fleet Carrier ($175) *''Gaalsien''-class Battleship ($170) *''Soban''-class BattleCruiser ($160) *''Annihilator''-class Cruiser ($95) *''Lancer''-class Missile Cruiser ($80) *''Shield''-class Flak Cruiser ($65) *''Pyro''-class Destroyer ($50) *''Buckler''-class Destroyer ($45) Collectors *Monolith (10,000) *Mantis fighter-bomber (4) *Scythe gunboat (20) *Diplomatic courier (30) Commune *Lenin-class megacarrier ($500) *Andropov-class carrier ($250) *Proletarian-class fighting carrier ($200) *Akula-class cruiser ($80) *Crimson-class battlecruiser ($120) *October-class frigate ($20) *Justice-class frigate ($25) Technocracy of Umeria *''Vindicator''-class ion dreadnought ($650; under construction) *Dreadnought ($400) *Aurora''-''class ion battlecruiser ($250; under construction) *Battlecruiser ($175) *Fleet Carrier ($150) *Heavy Cruiser ($100) *Strike Cruiser ($80) *Light Cruiser ($60) *Destroyer ($40) *Frigate ($30) *Cutter Tender ($20) *Courier ($4) Category:Space Navy